First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $5$ times $x$ and add $1$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-8$ and the product of $-6$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $5$ times $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What does adding $1$ to $5x$ do? $5x$ $ + 1$ What is the product of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (5x + 1) = \color{orange}{-6(5x+1)}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $\color{orange}{-6(5x+1)}$ $-6(5x+1)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(5x+1)-8$.